


Safety Pin

by jetblackirwxn



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Ashton Irwin AU, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetblackirwxn/pseuds/jetblackirwxn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We'll safety pin<br/>the pieces of<br/>our broken hearts<br/>back together<br/>patching up<br/>all the holes<br/>until we both<br/>feel much better" </p>
<p>ashton and dahlia were both broken enough to lean on each other but not broken enough to fall for each other.</p>
<p>this story is also on wattpad- i am the same author :) just search up my name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety Pin

Ashton Irwin never really meant to join a band. He never meant to fall in love with anybody again. He was just going to stay to himself for the rest of high school and then maybe figure something out from there. Ashton wasn’t really a popular kid, he had a couple of friends. Okay by a couple he meant one. Luke Hemmings. The two of them had been friends for years. Even though in high school Luke had become much more popular and didn’t really talk to Ashton at school, Ashton and Luke remained friends.  
His morning started with his mother banging on his door and yelling at him. Ashton groaned, already telling that this day was going to be awful.  
“Ashton, it’s almost eight. You need to get up.” His mother’s voice made Ashton want to go back to sleep. His mother never really understood why Ashton got sad one day. One day he was fine and then one day he locked himself away in his room, only coming out for meals.  
“Fine, I’m coming.” Ashton finally pulled himself out of his bed, sighing as he did so. He hated mornings, he honestly did. He was more of a night person. He had suffered from insomnia since he was thirteen so being a night person made it easier for him anyway. He got on average, three hours of sleep a night.  
Ashton ruffled around in his drawers until he pulled out an All Time Low tee shirt. He paired it when an old pair of skinny jeans. Ashton ran some product through his long hair and opened his door. His mother stood, arms crossed, face set in a frown staring at him.  
“Ashton, honey, I was knocking on your door for like half an hour. You need to get up earlier. I’m not driving you today.” His mother declared before turning on her heel and going to get Ashton’s brother Harry up.  
Ashton rolled his eyes and went to go get some breakfast before he had to walk to school. He honestly didn’t mind walking, it wasn’t very far. The tall boy swallowed down a cereal bar before making his way out of the door. He passed Luke’s house on his way and considered asking him for a ride, but decided against it. Luke was probably driving his other friends, Calum and Michael. The three of them were best friends and were always together.  
When Ashton got to school, he went straight to his locker and kept his head down. This, he learned, was the easiest way to be avoided. He avoided seeing her and he avoided seeing anybody else. The girl beside him opened her locker as well. Ashton had never seen her before, but she was pretty. She had shoulder length blonde hair but it was brown at the roots. She was much shorter than Ashton, she must have been about 5’1. She had big hazel eyes and a tiny nose. The blonde girl was wearing a green sweatshirt and some skinny jeans. Ashton couldn’t help but stare at her. As he was turning to look away, the girl mumbled something.  
“Fuck”  
Ashton turned around to see if she needed any help. It seemed that she had dropped several of her papers. “Do you need any help?” Ashton asked her as he bent down to pick up her papers. The girl stared at Ashton as if she was afraid to speak to him. Instead she wrapped her hands inside of her sweater, trying to make herself smaller.  
“No-no I got it.” Her voice barely reached above a whisper. She bent down beside Ashton and picked up the remaining papers. Ashton handed her what he had and stood up.  
“My name is Ashton.” He smiled at her as she stood up. Ashton liked this girl, she was different than everyone else at school.  
“I, uh, I’m Dahlia.” The girl mustered a small smile for Ashton. God, this girl, Dahlia, was adorable.  
“Nice to meet you.” Ashton stuck out his hand, hoping for a handshake. Instead Dahlia stared at him some more.  
Truth was, Dahlia wasn’t sure what to make of this Ashton guy. Nobody had spoken a word to her since last year. Even then it was just to ask her to move out of the way. Dahlia King was a shy, unnoticeable girl. She had been through a lot in seventeen years of life. More than any normal person should have been. Dahlia wasn’t really sure why this Ashton boy was talking to her. He was probably trying to be nice.  
“Nice to meet you as well.” Dahlia smiled at him before she turned and headed off to class, leaving Ashton to question where this girl had come from.  
Ashton decided it was best to pull himself together and go to class. He had chemistry first and it was the only subject he really liked. His teacher was good and Luke was in his class.  
Luke was sitting at the table waiting for Ashton to get there. It was the only class that the two boys spoke. Luke liked Ashton but he didn’t like talking to him-at least not at school. Ashton wasn’t cool and Luke was.  
“Hey man. Wanna join a band?” Luke asked Ashton sat down. At the same time Ashton said “I just saw a really pretty girl.”  
“Ashton, you haven’t talked about girls since you know what.” Luke looked at Ashton. He was sure that if Ashton tried hard enough he could make friends. However, he was just so sheltered after what happened.  
“I know. I don’t like her, I just thought she was pretty.” Ashton sighed and pulled out his textbook.  
“What’s her name?” Luke was curious now.  
“Dahlia.” Ashton proceeded to pull out his binder and pencil case. He liked to be ready for class.  
“I haven’t heard of her, is she new?” Luke knew the name of almost every girl in school. This was due to the fact that he fucked most of them but who really needed to know that?  
“I don’t think so. Anyway, what’s this band thing you were talking about?” Ashton was curious. He knew that Luke played guitar and occasionally posted videos on YouTube but he hadn’t heard anything about a band.  
“Calum, Mikey and I have a band but we need a drummer. Please join.” Luke looked so excited as he talked about it. The teacher walked in to class. Luke knew this meant he had to stop talking but he was too excited now.  
“Oh. No thank you.” Ashton shook his head and focused his attention on his teacher. He copied down what was being written down on the board.  
“Please Ashton? I know you aren’t crazy about Cal and Mikey but we really need a drummer. Who knows, maybe Dahlia likes bands.” Ashton shot Luke a glance to shut up.  
“Come on man, what’s the worst that can happen?” Luke kept talking about this band like it was the next big thing.  
“Fine! I’ll join the stupid band. Jesus Christ do you ever learn to stop?” Ashton glared at Luke. Ashton hardly ever got angry, but sometimes he couldn’t help it. He didn’t like it when people interrupted what he was doing. Ashton knew he needed help with his outbursts but his parents wouldn't care. Ashton needed help with a lot of things.  
“Hey man, I’m sorry. Do you need to take a walk or something?” Luke placed a hand on Ashton’s arm, making hin flinch. When Ashton was mad the best thing to let him do was to let him calm down. Ashton nodded before standing up.  
Luke was used to Ashton like this. The episodes were more frequent ever since last year and he knew when Ashton needed to leave. He watched as Ashton asked the teacher if he could be excused and watched as the teacher nodded her head. Luke felt bad for Ashton. He was a good guy, he just had a lot of issues.  
Ashton felt bad about the whole thing. He really did want to join the band, he was just annoyed at Luke. He decided to walk to his locker and back. However, when he got to his locker he was surprised to see Dahlia in front of it. She was sitting down with her face in her hands.  
“Hey, Dahlia right?” Ashton sat down beside her. At most he wanted to be this girls friend.  
Dahlia looked up to see Ashton. Now was not a good time for him to see her. She had been crying because her teachers were shitty. Dahlia hated school, she hated home, she hated everything. Of course, she couldn’t tell anybody this because she had no friends. Everybody that Dahlia ever trusted broke her.  
Dahlia had had a lot of friends in tenth grade. She was pretty popular but then she went down a bad road. Her parents put too much pressure on her and she eventually cracked.  
The petite girl looked at Ashton as he stared back at her.  
“Are you alright?” Ashton asked the girl. He had just met her but Ashton always cared about people’s emotions. He may have been quiet but he liked helping people.  
“I’m fine. Shouldn’t you be in class?” Dahlia wiped her eyes with her sweater sleeves. She didn’t like when people saw her crying, or really when people saw her at all.  
“No. I got excused.” Ashton picked an invisible piece of dust from his tee shirt.  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah.”  
The two teenagers sat in the silence, the only sound being the quiet hum of the fan in the school that provided very little heat or cold air. Ashton so desperately wanted to get to know this girl and Dahlia so badly wanted Ashton to go away.  
“Listen, you should go back to class. I’m going home.” Dahlia lied. If she went home her parents would kill her.  
“Oh.” Ashton said. Obviously Dahlia didn’t want to talk to him. He shrugged his shoulders and stood up. So much for making a new friend. Ashton knew it was too good to be true of course, nobody wanted to be his friend. With a sigh he headed back to his class. The teacher smiled at him as she quickly explained what was happening. Ashton sat down beside Luke and smiled at him.  
“Sorry about that. I do want to be part of the band.” Ashton said to his friend.  
“Sorry I pushed it. I know you don’t like that. I would love it if you would join the band though.” Luke replied to him. He wanted Ashton to join. Sure, Calum and Michael were great friends but Ashton was his best friend.  
“When do we start?” Ashton asked Luke.  
“Today after school. I can give you a ride home from school.” Luke was pleased with himself.  
Ashton was happy too. Even if talking to Dahlia hadn’t gone as he hoped he joined a band. Even if he didn’t mean to, he would make friends. Or, thats what he at least thought.

 

_// hi guys :) here is the first chapter of my new book! I am SO excited for this story. I know this chapter focused a lot on Ashton and Luke but Dahlia will be more focused in the next chapter. Everything about the two of them will be revealed as the story goes on. Obviously Dahlia wasn’t going to tell him why she was crying._   
_I hope the band thing wasn’t too soon. It is a big part of the story so I had to put it in early._   
_Thank you SO much for reading this, it means a lot to me :)//_


End file.
